


Wyzwanie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [100]
Category: Nerve (2016)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Nerve, game, prompt, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Jak życie może się zmienić w jedną noc...
Prompt 100. "Wyzwanie"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dobiliśmy do końca!  
> Nie wierzę, że już zakończyłam to wyzwanie. Na koniec wybrałam dość nowy film, fandom w którym jest zaledwie kilka prac, w dodatku nie polskich. Po prostu kocham ten film!  
> Teraz skupię się by nadrobić Piekło, a dalej zapewne wezmę się za kolejny projekt. Więc do napisania!

          Vee nienawidziła wyzwań. Wolała stać z boku i obserwować jak jej przyjaciele ryzykują w codziennym życiu. Jednak zmieniła to. Kliknęła „Gracz” i weszła do gry. A potem były tylko wyzwania.  
         Ta noc zmieniła jej życie. Wiedziała, że już nic nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Zrobiła krok do przodu, przez co wszystko nabrało nowego sensu. Plus pojawił się ON, spędzenie jednej nocy z Ianem było czymś wielkim.  
          Teraz wyzwania nie były jej straszne. Stawiała swoje kolejne kroki pewnie, wiedziała, że po tym co przeszła, nic nie będzie jej straszne. Zwłaszcza, gdy Ian... Sam będzie tuż przy niej. Razem wykonają każde wyzwanie.


End file.
